


sipped away like a bottle of wine

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Rhaegar Targaryen, Aunt/Niece Incest, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Viserys Targaryen, Black Velaryons, Blackfyre Sword (ASoIaF), Canon Divergence - Tourney at Harrenhal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Dark Sister Sword (ASoIaF), Drogon is called Aemaxes, F/F, F/M, Gays Targaryen, Gendry Waters and Jon Snow are Siblings, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is a Baratheon, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Rhaenys Targaryen, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Married Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Pansexual Aegon VI Targaryen, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Elia Martell, Robert Baratheon Being an Asshole, Robert Baratheon's A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Targaryen Babies (ASoIaF), Targaryen Incest, Targaryen-centric (ASoIaF), Targlings (ASoIaF), The Blackfyre Rebellion, Tywin Lannister Being an Asshole, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting, Useless Lesbians, coffee and chocolate exist bc im want, emo rhaegar targaryen, every targaryen is gay, lgbtq character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Metade fugindo de um casamento indesejado, metade fugindo de um coração partido, a Princesa Daenerys partiu para além do Mar Estreito.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia) & Loras Tyrell, Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand/Viserys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Jaime Lannister, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell, Brynden Blackwood/Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia), Daenerys Targaryen & Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaella Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia), Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sipped away like a bottle of wine

**Author's Note:**

> Por enquanto, somente o prólogo ficara aqui; assim que tiver a historia concluida, postarei.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que Pedra do Dragão esteve tão cheia que Gaemon nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar com clareza de quando foi, exatamente, a última vez. Faziam cinco ou sete anos? Apesar de ser o assento do Príncipe Aegon, o Dragão Dourado mantinha-se em Porto Real, onde fazia parte do conselho de Sua Graça. A única a visitar com freqüência era a Princesa Rhaenys com seus três filhos Arryn, sempre declarando que Ninho da Águia era claro de mais e Porto Real era cheio de mais; mas Gaemon sabia que a princesa vinha á Pedra do Dragão para lembrar-se da Princesa Daenerys. A mais nova dos filhos Targaryen de sua irmã, a Rainha Mãe, e a filha de Sua Graça sempre foram tão próximas quanto carne e unha, apesar da diferença de idade de três anos, e as duas princesinhas, tão diferentes uma da outra quanto o sol e a lua, sempre andavam juntas, seja nos corredores vermelhos em Porto Real, seja nos corredores negros em Pedra do Dragão.

Quando a princesa partiu, onze anos atrás, todos se entristereceram, até mesmo o menino Lannister de Rhaella, alegando mais tarde que sentiria falta da meia-irmã - e do meio-irmão também, pois Sor Jaime Lannister acompanhará a jovem princesa rumo á Essos. Ninguém, entretanto, ficará tão triste quanto a Princesa Rhaenys, que nem mesmo era animada pelo filho bebê, o jovem Lorde Artys.

Agora, entretanto, vendo a princesa de um lado para o outro em Pedra do Dragão enquanto esperavam pelo retorno da Princesa Daenerys, Gaemon a via tão feliz quanto quando Lady Alyssa nasceu, naquela mesma fortaleza, oito anos atrás.

Os Targaryen e aqueles mais próximos se espalhavam pela fortaleza de Pedra do Dragão fazia uma quinzena. Na quinzena antes desta, chegará a Pedra do Dragão um homem que dizia ser enviado pela Princesa Daenerys com uma mensagem para sua família; a princípio, Gaemon não acreditou nas palavras do rapaz, pois faziam anos desde a última mensagem da princesa e, não por fofocas ocasionalmente trazidas por marinheiros, não se tinha notícias nem da princesa, nem de seus companheiros por quase nove anos. Mas era a letra da princesa no pergaminho, o brasão Targaryen e sua assinatura, e Gaemon não teve outra escolha senão acreditar - nas palavras do mensageiro e aquelas escritas na elegante e fluída letra da Princesa de Summerhall.

A princesa enfim, depois de onze anos, retornava para Westeros.

Imediatamente mandou o próprio mensageiro para Porto Real, para avisar ao Rei e a Rainha Mãe que a princesa retornava, e também um á Lorde Lucerys em Driftmark, pois este gostaria de saber do retorno de seu primogênito.

Uma quinzena depois, no dia de ontem, chegou á Pedra do Dragão _O Conquistador,_ a nau-capitânia da Frota Real, e nela vinham todos em quem Gaemon podia pensar em família com a Casa Targaryen. Vinheram o Rei e a Rainha, os filhos e bons filhos, netos, a Rainha Mãe, o marido e os filhos Lannister e seus netos, a Kingsguard e quase todos os Martell, e até tinha mesmo Hightower, talvez pela primeira vez desde a Dança. Como o castelão, não teve como Gaemon não se preocupar com a quantidade de gente, pois a princesa mencionou mais de quinhentos entre seus homens e tripulações.

_Tripulações!_

Impossível não ficar se perguntando que diabos andará a Princesa Daenerys em Essos pelos últimos onze anos. Impossível.

•~•

Do convés do _Princesa Dragão,_ Daenerys Stormborn, a Mãe de Dragões, a Não Queimada, a Princesa Dragão e Princesa de Summerhall, assistia conforme sua casa enchia-lhe os olhos, e os contornos de Pedra do Dragão iam se formando. Haviam deixado Volantis para trás cerca de dois meses antes, então navegado pela costa das Terras Disputadas, com uma passagem em Lys e, depois, Tyrosh, onde despachou um mensageiro para o tio Gaemon em Pedra do Dragão.

— Nunca achei que voltaria a ver essa terra.

Comentou o escudo juramentado da princesa, Sor Corlys Velaryon. O bonito cavaleiro de Driftmark, que tinha os cabelos prateados e os olhos lilás, se mantinha de pé do lado direito de sua princesa, ornamentado em bonitas roupas no verde-mar e prata de sua Casa. Do outro lado da princesa, Sor Jaime Lannister da Kingsguard fez um som de escárnio, passando as mãos pelos cabelos; Sor Jaime era tão bonito quanto o companheiro Velaryon, com cabelos dourados como ouro batido e claros olhos verdes, e se vestia também em roupas bonitas e na cor de sua Casa, o carmim e dourado de Lannister.

— Eu sim. — disse o Manto Branco. — Nunca achei que fosse morrer do outro lado do mundo, a despeito dos maiores esforços da princesa.

Olhou ironicamente para a dita princesa, que meramente sorriu arrogantemente para o cavaleiro. Daenerys, de cabelos ouro-prateados, olhos violeta e vestes negras e vermelhas, era mais bonita sozinha que os dois cavaleiros juntos, e sabia muito bem.

— Oras, Jaime, era uma aventura, não era? — disse, erguendo a sobrancelha. — Que tipo de aventura seria sem o risco da morte?

— Uma boa aventura.

Retrucou o cavaleiro, secamente. A princesa riu e negou com a cabeça, olhando para os céus. Voavam os três acima de suas cabeças, enormes e mortais e lindos, os três filhos da Mãe de Dragões.

Aemaxes, nomeado pelo filho que a princesa jamais viu crescer, é o maior, de escamas negras e escarlate, o mais feroz e selvagens dos seus filhos, e a montaria de sua mãe. Rhaegal, nomeado pelo irmão que foi como pai para a princesa, é o segundo maior, o mais ousado e imprudente dos três, de escamas verde-jade e bronze. E Viserion, que carrega o nome do irmão quem a princesa não suportava, mas adorava, é o creme e dourado, o menor e mais dócil dos dragões, curioso e brincalhão.

Uma vez, eram nada menos que ovos de pedra, jóias preciosas, mas nada menos que isso. Pelo menos para a maioria. Ao colocar as mãos naqueles ovos, Daenerys sentiu calor e, em meio a dor e o desespero, nasceram os dragões depois de mais de cem séculos.

— As crianças parecem ansiosas.

Comentou Sor Corlys, olhando para os três impressionantes dragões. Fazia seis anos desde o dia que sua princesa entrará na pira funerária de Aemon e Rael e saiu ilesa com os três filhotes de dragão, e ainda sim a Serpente não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos quando olhava para as três criaturas magníficas que eram Aemaxes, Rhaegal e Viserion.

— É o chamado para casa. — respondeu a princesa. — Eles sabem que estamos voltando para casa.

•~•

Da Sala da Mesa Pintada no Tambor de Pedra, a Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen assistiu três navios se aproximarem de Pedra do Dragão. Os três eram escuros e dourados, com cabeças de dragão na figura de proa, e suas velas eram negras com o dragão de três cabeças vermelho feito sangue no meio. Acima dos três navios voavam três dragões e, apesar de já esperar, os olhos da princesa se arregalaram, maravilhados e descrentes, na visão dos dragões.

O primeiro boato a alcançar Porto Real fazia cinco anos, quando um rico comerciante volantene chegou á Fortaleza Vermelha. O comerciante contará-lhes da Mãe de Dragões e a Não Queimada que, no Mar Dothraki, entrou numa pira e saiu ilesa com três dragões agarrando-lhe o corpo. Quanto mais essosi chegavam em Westeros, mas histórias se ouviam da tia de Rhaenys e seus dragões, e mesmo os nascidos do ferro concordavam que, de fato, haviam dragões e Daenerys foi quem trouxe-os de volta.

— Dragões. — murmurou Artys do seu lado. — São dragões!

— Sim, garoto. — Aegon riu do outro lado de seu filho. — Dragões. O que diabos Dany fez?

•~•

O _Princesa Dragão_ atracou no porto de Pedra do Dragão e a princesa passou os olhos pela multidão que se aglomerava para assistir o retorno da irmã de seu rei. Daenerys via cabelos ouro-prateados e prateados, nenhum dos quais era de seus familiares... exceto por um.

O tio de Daenerys estava parado do lado de quem só poderia ser Sor Arthur Dayne em sua impressionante armadura branca da Kingsguard, a lendária espada Dawn na cintura; envolta dos dois estavam homens de mantos e armaduras negras, os Dragonkeepers. O _Rogue Prince_ e o _The Realm's Delight_ atracaram dos lados do _Princesa Dragão,_ e todas as três galés da Princesa de Summerhall começaram a serem descarregadas. Os baús que desciam trazia dentro riquezas de além do Portão de Jade e das Ilhas de Verão, carregados nos fortes braços dos Imaculados da princesa.

A princesa desceu a rampa antes de qualquer outro, e ao chegar nas areias de Pedra do Dragão, a Princesa de Summerhall se ajoelhou. O joelho afundou na areia fofa, e a mão nua da princesa primeiro roçou na areia, se enterrando depois. Era, como sempre, quente, apesar das ondas que batiam na praia.

_Daenerys estava em casa._


End file.
